


<竹马像狗>

by 42theAnswer



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42theAnswer/pseuds/42theAnswer
Summary: ◆京城F4的竹马往事，出场人物有王杰希，孙哲平，楼冠宁，叶秋，他们与叶修的故事。◆京城F4有五个人，这当然是常识。◆通篇私设，有狗血，每个人都尝到了一小口肉汤（但是都没吃得很痛快……）。





	

**Author's Note:**

> ◆京城F4的竹马往事，出场人物有王杰希，孙哲平，楼冠宁，叶秋，他们与叶修的故事。
> 
> ◆京城F4有五个人，这当然是常识。
> 
> ◆通篇私设，有狗血，每个人都尝到了一小口肉汤（但是都没吃得很痛快……）。

 

【〇】狗竹马，狗竹马，嫁狗随狗狗就狗

年轻有为的小书记大包袱小行李拘谨地踏入大院时，正是一个安静的午后，天气正好，好到光线都折出热融融，飘忽忽的光雾来。热夏难捱，院子里也没人，按时上班的人早走了，小孩老人们或许窝在了清凉的凉席上，懒洋洋地打盹儿。

小书记脚步也轻了，小心翼翼跨过门槛的时候还提了一口气，却只听得正中屋门那儿一阵咚咚咚的急促脚步声，紧接着就跟下饺子似的，那堂屋噌噌噌窜出三个小孩。

其实这个“噌”的音效不太合适，“窜”这个动词也不合适，只是他看是三个七八岁狗都嫌的小男孩一个接一个冒出来了，才有这么个刻板印象。

头一个看上去怪沉稳老成的，天生异相，那眼睛瞥了他一眼，愣是让小书记有点打怵；这第二个更是一股子嚣张压不住，端得是名门望族的桀骜劲儿，乍一看真挺唬人的；第三个就普通了些，看着是个老实孩子，是个办大事的好苗子。

三个人就这么竖着排开一路走出来了。端详了一会儿，小书记还是没憋住笑——龙子皇孙也好，这三个小豆丁从上到下一人站了个台阶，就跟排练千手观音似的，没由来一股子傻气，让他想到了老家养的三只毛色各异的大狗，趴在台阶上瞅人……

正大眼瞪小眼呢，三个小孩一个推一个，踉跄着往前挪了一步，后头又冒出来个小男孩，一脸不耐烦，但打扮的却是最像样的——念头才刚冒出来，这小孩就摆出一张苦哈哈的脸，把那好看的领结扯掉了。

这么四个有趣的小孩，依次从小书记旁边走过，煞有其事地点点头表示问候。小书记憋着笑一一回礼，目送着他们三步一回头地离开，还有点不好意思。

“你哥呢？”

“屋里关着呢。昨儿半夜偷打游戏被逮着了。”

“好可怜……”

“可怜什么，不用学琴，他得偷着乐。”

“是的，欢送我出门的。”

“是的，你怪招人嫌弃。”

“是的，你明明和他一张脸，就是没他讨喜。”

“……滚滚滚！”

“叶姨昨晚教育你，要保持风度，小秋秋。”

“王杰希你又听墙角！”

“那，那可以叫搜集情报……”

“楼冠宁你大点儿声，别这么没出息。那叫觊觎叶修，我老早就这么干了。”

“……”

“孙哲平，咱要点儿脸成不。”

“我要媳妇儿，谁跟你们这群小屁孩一样好面子。”

“我@##……￥&%***”

三个小孩赶着一个小孩跑远了，小书记在门口愣了好一会儿，才处理好庞大的信息量。一来就碰上四家的宝贝疙瘩、混世魔王，小书记压力有点大，挠了挠后脑已经薄了点的头发，吭哧吭哧往新房搬行李，结果一把抓了个空。

自己的旧皮鞋旁边，多了双白嫩嫩的脚丫，圆圆的脚趾正点着地玩，尖儿上不知道在哪蹭了一点点白灰，又下意识抓了抓地。水泥地冰冰凉的，无论是色泽还是温度的对比，都让小书记莫名舒了口气。

又来个小孩，和之前那个打着领结的小男孩长得一模一样，气质上却大相径庭，要说之前那是四个狗都嫌的臭小子，这个就是懒得像矜贵的猫一般的……小天使啊。

小书记老泪纵横，老怀甚慰，跟着帮他拎行李的小孩颠儿颠儿地往上爬楼。小孩仰着一张笑眯眯的小脸，挺自来熟的：“住哪儿呀？”

“东，东楼。”小书记讷讷答了。

“哦，那咱住得不远，等会儿你从这绕过去的时候小点声，”小孩比划了一下，“我趁我妈睡着了偷跑出来的，被她发现我就完蛋了。”

“是不是又玩不成游戏了？”小书记想起刚刚门口那几个小孩的对话，神秘兮兮地问。

小孩吓得一跳，是真的跳了一下，脚丫子闷闷地敲了下地，看着还怪疼的。

“连你也知道。”小孩苦着脸嘀咕了一句，“我帮你拎行李，你别告发我。”

“我给你保密。”小书记鬼使神差地伸出了小拇指，结果收到了小孩一个“你还挺幼稚”的眼神，讪讪收回了手指头。吃了个小小的软钉子，小书记心底莫名升起一点预感，总觉得这不会是第一次栽这小孩身上。

目送着小孩麻利儿地套上小凉拖，稳稳当当地逃出了大院，还伸着小拇指冲他摇摇晃晃，小书记捧着脸趴在窗口，由衷感慨了句岁月静好。此时他当然不会知道，某个时间，某个地点，他冯宪君会被这个叶修小天使，气得把药当饭吃……

彼此当年少，正是知道了喜欢是什么、也无忧无虑的时候，春风得意、抱头挨打的年龄，回头讨个亲，又纯又美滋滋。

 

【一】竹马像狗，一牵就走

“不打架能憋死你们？”

叶修指缝间夹着三根棉签，蘸满了红花油，挨个儿脸上涂了起来。三个人并排坐着，歪着脸呲着牙不敢喊疼。

真好。被叶修捏着脸颊翻看破皮的地方，叶修还下意识呼呼吹了两下，楼冠宁笑容都有点痴了。说来就他伤得最重：踹倒人之后被拽了一把，脚给崴了。

真棒。孙哲平咧着嘴笑，蹭了下嘴角磕破的血，贼流氓地抹到叶修嘴边而上，还舔舔嘴角暗示什么。被叶修一棉签按上去，真是痛并快乐着。

下次还敢。叶秋梗着脖子满脸写着倔强，叶修叹了口气揉揉他的脑袋，毕竟是为他出气才急哄哄去揍人，他再批评就有点不识好歹了，只好抓着干干净净的王杰希做正面例子。

“你们跟老王学着点，能动嘴就别动手。”

那是因为我去晚了，人都倒趴下了，再动手就闹大了，只能遗憾地耍耍嘴皮子好么。王杰希叹了口气，站在一旁接受三人鄙视一人赞许，觉得这波也不亏。

“成了，走吧回去歇着去。”叶修牵着叶秋打算各回各家了，他这一走，后面自然跟了一长串，“都跟着我干嘛？”

“今晚就你家没人，”楼冠宁讨好地笑笑，“我们顶着这张脸回家会挨骂的。”

“挨骂就挨骂呗。”叶秋嘀咕了一句。

“小舅子，我这是为你哥受伤了，得他看着才能好。”孙哲平搂着叶修的肩膀硬是把人扯走了，“走吧媳妇儿，今晚睡你。”

“脸呢。”叶修笑了笑，也没拒绝，干脆领着一群小伙伴回家了，还没忘了凑热闹的王杰希。

这几个人，为了别人几句不好听的话，就结结实实堵人胖揍一顿，也怪感人的。叶修自己没觉得被骂几句有什么大不了的，十五六岁的男孩子，哪个不是火气冲天的——得除掉叶修本人，说话没个把门儿的，虽然“兔儿爷”这种话撂出来确实找挨揍，但也不至于招来一顿计划周密、安排妥当的毒打，更犯不着自己也挂点彩。

估计是，热血的揍架必须有伤口作为勋章，这种中二的理由。

一进卧室，所有人都眼巴巴瞅着那张大……呃，叶修的床有点小。

“来，搭把手，把床往墙边推推，咱统一打地铺。”

叶修一句话，所有人阴转晴，一使劲儿就把床怼墙上了。夹着拖把，踢着簸箕，一晃一晃回来的叶修抽了抽嘴角，又被几个勤快人接过了工具，麻利儿干起活来，那叫一个积极向上。地板上的水汽眼见着蒸发干了，叶秋抱过来两床薄褥子平铺下去，瞬间满地的床，看上去真是朴实的舒坦。王杰希也不见外，轻车熟路摸到了大衣橱，把两卷凉席滚了出来。

孙哲平跟个大爷似的盘腿坐在床上，伸长了胳膊去挑床头架子上的碟片，还念叨着“怎么没有那啥片儿呢”，楼冠宁抽了张《泰坦尼克号》的碟出来，有点意外：“好像是个挺有名的爱情片？”

“我爸妈第一次约会看的电影。”叶修接过来掂量了几下，“也没啥好玩的，放着看呗。”

众人捣蒜式点头。约会啊，爱情啊，夜晚啊，不看这看啥。

夜色深了，乘凉的人也耐不住了，早早进了空调屋享受着。小年轻可不管什么“夏夜如凉秋”的情调，盖着棉被吹冷气才是人间难得奢侈的享受，门窗一闭灯一关，盖着被子趴窝里，荧荧蓝光打在脸上，影片里深蓝的海水一荡漾，恍惚间有种时光错乱的妖异。

沉静的色与光，遮盖在少年身上，几个人出奇认真地看起了电影，只有叶秋注意到趴在他旁边的哥哥偷偷睡着了，挨着自己的胳膊平稳地呼吸，激得他汗毛都立起来了，更是清楚地感受到温凉的气息，扑在滚烫的肉体上。叶修胡乱套的T恤已经掉得差不多了，大半个肩膀和胸都大喇喇地露着，下半身更是除了内裤啥都没穿，叶秋长腿一伸，一勾一个准，缠上又软又滑的皮肤，说什么也不想放开了，大半个身体上赶着轻轻蹭着。

少年，硬得就是贼快。叶秋别扭地翻了个身，又往上拱了拱，挤在一个被窝里的另外几人小声抱怨了几句，叶秋也没管他们，小心翼翼地把肿胀的性器，戳在了叶修的腰上。

我不是故意硬的，也不是故意戳我哥的。自我催眠了一会儿，叶秋又挨近了点，悄悄在叶修肩头亲了一下。

电影里男女主角也正情意浓浓，萝丝满眼的情思，细细密密地勾着令人欣喜的爱与欲，脱去了身上最后一件衣服，款款地躺了下来。

“哦……”

少年们发出小声的惊叹，躲闪着看向熟睡的叶修。荧光映在他的脸上，好像比电影里的海洋之心蓝钻还要晶莹透亮。这一幕无疑是年少时最珍贵的回忆，若干年后跑去拍卖行凑热闹的楼冠宁，执意拍下那颗珍稀的蓝钻时，脑海中浮现的也是这个拥挤的夏夜，在局促中萌芽的爱欲。

心猿意马的少年们没心思看后半段的绝美爱情了，按了暂停之后，寂静催发的疲倦盖过了伤口的疼痛和荷尔蒙带来的激越，想着他，望着他，慢慢陷入了旖旎的梦境。

除了叶修和叶秋。

“火气这么旺？”睡眼惺忪的叶修凑近了点，按住叶秋那蠢蠢欲动的玩意儿，小声说。

叶秋拿热乎乎的脸去蹭叶修的脖颈，不敢伸舌头，只用唇瓣去磨，擦着锁骨往喉结去撩，最终还是没忍住，舔了舔那个精巧的凸起，嘴唇贴上去感受轻微的颤动。他的哥哥偷偷咽了一下，喉结一动，简直要带着叶秋的下体也一哆嗦。

叶修有点无奈：“我帮你摸摸，别蹭我了。”

叶秋装作睡晕了，含糊应了一声，继续拱他哥，呼吸陡然重了几分。叶修的的手有些凉，摸进叶秋的内裤里时小心翼翼的，像条曼丽缱绻的柔软的蛇，卷住性器的底端，轻轻揉捏。叶修的手法也不是多娴熟，像是在哄调皮的弟弟，安抚和宽慰的意味更多一点，情欲的气息反而淡了。可他耷拉着眼皮，垂着眼安静的动着，很坦然，也很认真，尤其动人。

仿佛是性欲里掺了爱情，那合该是喝了蜜一样甜。而蜂蜜加多了，又泛出点甜过头的苦，也同样埋在了叶秋的心底。

还好这一刻，颠倒白黑，不问是非。

射在叶修的掌心里，叶秋感受到了扭曲的满足，卸了力，安静地窝在叶修怀里，难得磨磨蹭蹭撒了会儿娇。叶修拽过纸来擦干净手，搂着叶秋拍着他的后背：“睡吧。”

叶修是有魔力的，谁能逃得出去呢。可能只有叶修自己能保持清醒。

哄睡了长得比自己都高了的弟弟，叶修轻手轻脚爬起来，打算去卫生间也解决一下自己的普通生理需要。一出房门，闷热的气浪凝滞在鼻尖，一巴掌把人呼得清醒了许多。叶修放完水，用凉水囫囵地洗了把脸，甩了甩水珠，撑着洗手台盯了盯镜子，这一盯，就不对劲了。

先不提自己那红艳艳还带点水色的眼角，怎么看怎么有点……妖气，镜子里映出的身后的人吓了他一跳。

楼冠宁睁着那双湿漉漉的，可怜巴巴的狗狗眼，饱含渴望与希冀地望着他。再一看，下半身立正敬礼，隔着裤子都一跳一跳地激动着。

叶修头疼了，张了张嘴不知道说什么好。楼冠宁的眼睛一点一点黯了，他嗯嗯唔唔了几声，谁也听不懂他是说了个什么，就当他糊弄过去了，一切还都是在暧昧着。他抬腿迈进了浴缸，拧开水龙头，哗哗放起了凉水。凉水没过了脚踝和屁股根，也泡到了精神抖擞的命根，楼冠宁也打着哆嗦抖擞了。

叶修叹了口气，闷头把身上的T恤扒了，再抬脚把内裤脱掉，开了热水管，蒸腾的热水咕噜咕噜滚进了浴缸里，叶修试了试水温，调到偏热一点的温水，便把两个水龙头一齐关掉了，抬腿迈进了浴缸。

浴缸挺大的，两人并排躺着没什么问题，问题只在楼冠宁那傻狗样比较煞风景，他张着嘴，跟下巴脱臼似的愣住了。

叶修给他一抬下巴，楼冠宁乖乖闭上嘴，端正坐好。一时间二人无话，只有微波泛起的水声。

良久，楼冠宁抱着膝盖埋着头，委屈地小声说：“我是真的很喜欢你。”

喜欢到以你为荣耀，以你为事物的标准，为生命的意义。

这是少年人的一腔滚烫的热血，掏心掏肺，不顾一切，热情地扑上来，狠狠地喜欢上，用力地把自己有的都给出去——尽管是穷得只有爱，想不到安全感和承诺，想不到“这之后”和将来，想不到婚姻，想不到社会，连白头到老这样太长久的事情，都只是朦胧的闪光的念头。

可也不能嫌他穷啊，毕竟他是把他能有的都给你。

透过水雾，叶修看到了少年楼冠宁那无比真挚的贫穷，而楼冠宁看到的，是叶修眼中预言一般的无奈和包容。

而后便是干巴巴的句子，总是要说的。

“你还小，很多事情只是好奇，想尝试一下，尤其是同性之间的吸引这方面，咱们天天腻在一起，关系太好了，有这个倾向，自然要更加小心分辨。还没有定数的，你不要这么着急。”

楼冠宁你品品，这个人就算是说这些不好听的大俗话，你也愿意听。就算听得难受了，也是愿意听的。楼冠宁眼中多了些哀戚，他凑近了些，想要……是想给，想给出一个吻。叶修没有拒绝，十五岁的少年的爱与初吻，谁能拒绝啊。

少年像舔果冻一般轻轻地接吻，舌头也伸出来，在水汽中缠绕着，发出水一样干净的声音。

那是一个神奇的夜晚，顽强的追梦人做了一个能记一辈子的美梦。

 

【二】竹马像狗，吃了就走

农历大年初一，阳历二月十四，在这有情人在家人与恋人之间纠结的好日子里，在这个满天烟花的好夜晚里，叶修被孙哲平按在酒店顶层套房的落地窗上，开了苞，破了处，两人干了个爽。

“叶修，你叫得再浪一点儿，叫给我听。”

窗外烟花响得轰轰烈烈热热闹闹，巨大的落地窗边，孙哲平听到了耳边失控的尖叫声，可烟花一没了，那放浪的叫声也熄火了，只剩下喘得又甜又浪的鼻息，哼着淫荡的曲调，用力地喷洒在他耳廓上，烧起淫邪的火。

“孙……孙哲平……你个……王八蛋……”

“小嘴儿真甜。”孙哲平恶意地笑了，专挑甜腻腻的话来膈应叶修，“再来点儿。”他倒是先“再来”了，托着叶修的屁股狠狠地往上顶。

“啊啊……靠……使劲儿……”

孙哲平乐了，照着叶修那张半张着嘴唇的搞坏了的脸，纯纯地吧唧了几下，趁这人被操得失神了没来得及嫌弃他，重重地吻住了那些乱七八糟的、敲在他心坎上的淫荡话儿。他心里满溢着幸福哟，那滚烫的心，要比叶修穴里的温度都高了……兴许是感应到孙哲平闭着嘴也满脑跑火车，叶修不客气地给了他一巴掌：“你那东西搁里面放年假的？”

“冤枉，你把我泡得骨头都软了。”孙哲平咬着叶修的耳廓，又用力操了几下，顶得叶修话都说不全了，零星的词儿吐出来还都是骂孙哲平的。

“你……软就滚，滚蛋……”

“硬着呢。”孙哲平笑得爽朗，胸腔连着叶修的胸一起震，下身再往那一点一撞，叶修闷哼一声缩紧了穴肉，两人齐齐叹息，真是爽得头皮发麻。

后来在丛林中满身泥匍匐在地上蹲点时，孙哲平常常回味这一晚，有时也后怕。你说说这没带套，还内射，扩张也做得乱七八糟的，连亲嘴儿都像狗啃似的狼狈癫狂，黏糊糊的液体喷在干净透亮的玻璃窗上，简直要命。

简直要命地爽啊。孙哲平努努嘴，把挠他痒痒的一根野草咬进了嘴里，慢慢品着记忆里翻腾起来的甘甜。

那之后的记忆再没这么爽利的了，全是狗血喷头的憋人啊。

 

事情露馅儿得十分之迅速，年假还没过完，叶修被他家老头拉去锤锤筋骨的工夫，孙哲平就春风得意马失前蹄了，先下嘴为强的行为成为了第一次发小间全面战争的导火索。

“咱们几个有什么啊，还能谈感情咋的，”孙哲平点了根烟，“全指着他，盘活了咱这几个人，要不然早闹掰了。”

“是，情敌之间确实没什么感情好说的。”楼冠宁的话温温和和的，脸上收了表情，难得在这几人面前摆上那副浅淡礼貌的笑容。

王杰希没说什么话，抱着胳膊靠在院子里那颗大榕树下，半眯着眼睛，仿佛在算计着什么，又好像只是在发呆。四人之间一时陷入了僵局，谁也不想让步，谁也警惕地不能上前，都没什么有效的解决方案。几个青年才俊，掏出钱能砸死人，摆出势能吓死人，偏偏什么办法都没有，干瞪着眼，就好像还是十年前，二十年前，那几个只会打架的小屁孩，没点用，还得眼巴巴等着那人给他们上药，没出息地贪那点好。

那时候也是真的好，就贪图那一点儿，一丁点儿就能满足，不像现在，一个个欲壑难填，如狼似虎的，恨不得把叶修叼回家锁起来。

一声皮肉发疼的闷响，打破了窒息的寂静。

叶秋一拳打到了墙上，瞬间红色蔓延了出来，沁进了灰色的砖缝里，顺着他攥紧的拳头一滴一滴连成串地滑落。没等其他人反应过来，叶秋的另一拳也又闷又实地砸了上来，他从嗓子眼儿里挤出一声噎得心口疼的呜咽，最后轻轻把头磕在了冰凉的墙上，声音里带着血腥味。

“他是我亲哥。”那个“哥”字带了点哭腔，硬是让其他人的嘲讽说不出口。

血亲至亲，一母同胞，差了几秒的兄弟。

晚风吹来的燥热，硬是一落再落，落到冰凉的井底，生出几分彷徨的寒意。孙哲平晃晃地站起来，把手上那根烧了一半，一口没抽的烟，塞进了叶秋惨兮兮的手里，叶秋愣愣地接住了，抖着手狠狠抽了一口，又用力咳嗽起来。他为了监督叶修戒烟，一口烟都没抽过，根本不会怎么吸气出气的。

孙哲平啧了一声，把外套脱了下来，卷不卷不往地上一扔，点了点王杰希。

“打一架？”

“好。”王杰希连想都没想，同意了。他还穿着白衬衫，仍然像十五岁时看着他们挂了彩的少年一样，干干净净，总是一副不战而胜的讨打样子。这次他利索地解开了袖口，活动了一下手腕，往后退开了一点距离。

楼冠宁看看左边闷声打红眼了，打出狠劲儿了的王杰希和孙哲平，再看看右边满眼血丝，一边咳嗽一边抽烟的叶秋，并不劝什么。楼冠宁安静地看向前院的门，那门也老了生锈了，他们在这个院儿里住了快二十年了，寒来暑往，这个节日那个活动，南来北往，熙熙来客攘攘去人，生老病死，聚散离合，国企都改几回了，领导班子都换茬了，熟悉的人竟然还剩下这好几个呢。

他也想跟谁打一架，可打架也没什么好的。楼冠宁过了那个叶修给上个药他就能满足的时候了。

楼冠宁也没想那么多，他看着大院的门，就想着，叶修快回来了，等他回来就该吃晚饭了，和他熬会儿夜就该睡觉了，今天没有什么特别的，他也没有自己骗自己。

 

那晚楼冠宁没等到叶修，之后的每个晚上他都没等到。那人撒丫子跑了，背着个包走远了，留一片狼藉给他们，他什么都不知道，更显出这几人的无趣来。叶修这一走，几个留守怨夫也提不起气来，连叶秋都不钻牛角尖，反过劲儿来了，剩下的人也就翻篇了，凑合处呗，要想多年发小彻底反目成仇，其实也怪难的。

等高考放榜，各奔东西，楼冠宁随便报了个管理学的专业，反正家族产业也不需要他有什么样的文凭，坐吃山都很难空，何况他也不是个游手好闲的二世祖。孙哲平进了个神秘的部队，也不知道会不会有一天，人拿军装裹着他的小盒子，沉痛哀悼着送回来了，小盒子上还刻着代号，都没有名字。叶秋出国了，修了商科，也打算鼓捣起电脑来，估计要走上一条危机四伏的创业路了，叶家没人接班，反倒是老爷子屹立不倒，有长青的欣欣向荣之势，也再没人触他霉头，叶家这两个逆子也成了没人提起的往事。王杰希去了京大，已经进了体制内，一步一步往上走了，只是选的领域有点坎坷，旁人只当他是去历练的。他倒是像叶家的孩子，经常和叶家走动，或许是满足了老爷子的一点念想。王杰希是最后一个离开大院的人，他走的时候和叶修一样，没人送他。

 

【三】竹马像狗，天长地久

按照狗血的习惯，若干年后叶修得带着个小孩回家，那小孩还得是个机灵鬼，一边喊着“不许欺负我妈妈”，一边质疑“你们谁是我爸爸”，由此我们的故事才会顺理成章地继续写上百八十万字的狗血。然而这个故事里没有妈妈，只有一群狼狗一样的爸爸，叶修也不是什么很能生养的坚韧不屈小白杨，呃，小白莲。

于是他在外十年混得风生水起，好事就叶修有锅就叶秋，欺世盗名的偷心惯犯，苦的时候会苦中作乐，乐的时候也居安思危，大大小小成就也有了些，人，也一如既往，从未变过。

所以他就没回家。都还没怎么动过回家的念头。好不容易摆脱了老头的控制，乐还来不及呢。

只是也会被不经意地勾起思念，想想那些未说明的情愫，想想他们后来会怎么样。看到年轻有为的企业家，就忍不住想想倔得跟驴似的的弟弟，虽然他自己也挺倔强的。看到什么样的富二代都会想想楼冠宁，一想楼冠宁，心里那个柔软的角落就浮现出少年从十五岁到十八岁的每一点变化。

看到像孙哲平那样的……得了，叶修也没见过能和他比肩的流氓。想想就屁股疼，脑袋疼，那没出息的玩意儿，都要在回忆里要死要活的快感中硬了。

王杰希倒是他经常想起的人，毕竟按照政府工作情况来看，王杰希算是叶修头顶上最大的管事人。这人也够眼光毒辣的，一入政坛就挑了个所有人不看好，结果这两年坐火箭往上窜的领域，确实和叶修眼光一样好，爱好职业都统一。

也有可能是因为自己，王杰希才走了一条更坎坷的路。叶修认真想了想，还是压下去了这个自我感觉过好的猜测。

混到王杰希这个等级的，有一点不好就是行踪比较透明。然而叶修也是个后知后觉的主儿，在湖边上陪老头老太太钓了一早上鱼，才发现风尘仆仆来开会的王杰希，已经悄然站在了他身后。

杨柳岸，春风入罗帷，王杰希与叶修仍然是彼此入梦的模样，他们只消站在那儿，什么都不说，就好比酒场上豪迈地来一句“都在酒里了”，少年时的一切，都在眼中心上了。茂盛的柳枝叶，在墙角叠起厚实的屏障，无人察觉，无需深思，多年后，他们这群人还是穷得像狗一样的少年。

就在这么个隐秘又广阔的角落里，王杰希扒光了叶修，把禁欲了好多年的人里里外外操熟了。性器可怜巴巴地吐出一点清液，早就射得没什么能射的了，乳头也破了皮，还被王杰希含在嘴里，轻轻一吸都惹出来令人战栗的快感。

连眼泪都流干了，叶修挂着满脸泪痕打量着王杰希，这人出了一层细密的汗，光裸的上半身有着流畅紧致的肌肉线条，不容人抗拒的力量，都蛰伏在深深处。

“你打小儿就是这样的人，力出的少，事儿却没少办成。”叶修感慨了一句，抬起胳膊懒洋洋地挂在王杰希身上，长长地出了口气，安心地闭目养神起来。

王杰希托着他的屁股，把他牢牢抱在怀里，往一旁的小路上走。叶修听到了引擎声，估摸着有辆车等着接他们的。

“我这次出的力可不少，希望能把事情给办成了。”王杰希意有所指。

“不像你的风格啊，你怎么不精心谋划，缜密行事了？”叶修努力睁开了眼睛，“这就跟你小时候撸起袖子跟人实打实干架一样，那可是十年才一回的新鲜事。”

“是，几个十年了，就你这么一回。”王杰希低声笑了，拍拍叶修的背，示意他转头看看。

一辆酷炫的银灰色跑车，引擎也没熄火，仿佛见了他激动似的，停在路边轰鸣着，狼嚎一般兴奋地空烧着油，像只不远万里追来的大狗，等着和他亲昵。驾驶位是叶秋，正故作镇定地调试着什么，一不小心把副驾驶的座位调倒了，端坐着的楼冠宁一惊，惊完了继续笑着，仔仔细细，认认真真地望着叶修。

超跑没后座，孙哲平挤着蹲上面，正经跟个流氓一样，冲着叶修吹了吹口哨。

王杰希搂着叶修，在耳侧落下一个又一个轻吻，那三人不满地催起来，王杰希又轻轻舔了舔叶修的耳垂。

这几个人唉。叶修拍拍王杰希的头，慢腾腾地从他身上爬了下来，眯着眼睛打量着这几个人，越看越像品种各异，却同样傻不愣登的大狗子。看着看着，想着想着，实在是没憋住，扑哧笑了出来。

“你们开着车来，就俩座，怎么坐啊？”

“王杰希，你也到后头和孙哲平一起蹲着去。”

“别，可别来，气质能一样吗？”

“孙哲平你能有什么气质，军痞吗？”

“老王，还想打架？”

“后面还有一辆车……”

“楼冠宁，你还没学会摆谱和玩浪漫啊？”

“那都没用，我要媳妇儿。”

“……”

“哎呦喂，长出息了。”

“啧啧。”

“竹马都得混成狗。”

“成吧。”

“不亏不亏。”

 

\- end -


End file.
